Driving Biomedical Projects Project Summary A series of 18 Driving Biomedical Projects are presented to motivate and test the research and development products of the 4 TR&D projects. They span a broad range of cutting edge science, including cell motility, liquid droplet phases, cell signaling, cytoskeletal dynamics, cardiac physiology, gene regulatory networks and cancer. The Research Strategy section presents details on 9 of these DBPs within the 12 page limit. But additional details can be found in the attached full Table as well as the Letters of Support (located in the ?Overall? section of this grant application). Most of the projects cover multiple TR&Ds, attesting to the breadth of the DBP science as well as the complementarity of the TR&Ds. TR&D1 is driven by 7 DBPs. TR&D2 is driven by 11 DBPs. TR&D3 is driven by 11 DBPs. TR&D4 is driven by 11 DBPs. The list of DBPs includes 5 projects that are continuing from the current project period and 13 new projects. Of the latter, several are transitioning from active Collaborations to DBPs. We expect that 8 of the DBPs will be interacting with NRCAM from the start of the new project period while others will be activated as the new technologies become ready for their input and testing. Each DBP will be assigned a primary contact within the team of NRCAM investigators to act as a liaison to the overall project. Decisions on the entry of new DBPs and the retirement of existing ones will be made by the NRCAM team with the advice of our Scientific Advisory Board.